Un Chico como ese
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como el amor pasa de lado, puede ser ignorado, puede ser sobre valuado, pero sobre todo, puede estar cerca y no lo hayas notado. La historia habla de la relación de parejas y de como puede funcionar o no una relación seria o solo pasajera.


**FIC**

**GF 2019**

_**Un Chico como ese**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Un reto a la vida no siempre es tomar vino y tomar decisiones de buenas a primeras. Candy estaba cansada de su mala suerte. Bebía en un bar y su compañera de trabajo sentada a su lado, comentaba lo mal que le había ido con su cita, su cita era igual que muchas deseaba llevarla a la cama y nada de compromisos. El amor estaba sobrevaluado, sobre todo, se sentía utilizada más que amada.

Candy por su parte comentaba dando la espalda a las demás mesas, cercano a ello las mesas de billar se encontraban un hombre meditando su jugada, mientras escuchaba la respuesta tan singular de Candy.

\- Vamos Paty. Todas las mujeres han abusado de los hombres hasta el cansancio, ellos ya se cuidan la espalda por tantos abusos, no siempre son ellos los culpables, es como el ángel y el diablo, el cincuenta por ciento esta en uno y la otra mitad en el otro, se requieren dos para iniciar y dos para finalizar. No me iría a la cama con un chico atractivo solo porque me gustase, eso ya esta mal de su parte. Prefiero ser virgen hasta que me haga vieja, pero si el amor ya se extinguió. Es por culpa de todos. ¡Salud!

Paty levantaba la copa y giraba viendo el rostro incrédulo del hombre tras la espalda de Candy, que la había escuchado cuando declaraba su virginidad y ella sentía que había expuesto su intimidad todo el mundo.

Ruborizada giraba jalando la mano de Candy para quitarla cerca de las mesas de billar, sin embargo, el hombre que no había podido concentrarse en su juego observaba algo que también creía extinto, mujeres que no se iban con el primer hombre que encontraban a la cama. O eso había entendido. Notando que sus compañeros esperaban que tirara, acomodaba el taco y daba un golpe de suerte ganando en esos momentos la jugada, luego buscaba a las chicas que había escuchado sin querer, y retaba a su compañero de juego a seguir un plan que seguro ganaría.

\- Si te llevas a la cama a la chica castaña aquella, yo me llevo a la rubia. Pero si no lo logras, me das los mil euros que me debes multiplicados por dos, y si lo logras, queda tu deuda saldada.

El pelinegro vio a la joven de lentes, estaba bastante bonita y nerviosa, se notaba que ella y su amiga, no eran de por ahí, tenía que ganarle a Albert, ya era mucho de que el siempre tuviera una buena racha. Albert tomaba su cerveza con media sonrisa, miraba a la rubia de espalda sin apreciar el rostro aun, pero cuando esta giraba, el se quedaba helado. Era Candy, la joven que ya conocía desde hacía años y la que había dejado de ver por haberse regresado a su país debido a la muerte de su padre. Posterior a ello, ella se había ido a estudiar en la ciudad.

Un recuerdo sobre vino de la ultima vez que hablaron. "- No Albert, no se trata de estar con cuanto hombre se acerque por placer, sino de valores y buenos sentimientos. No es fácil amar a alguien solo porque haya química, hay mucho más que solo sexo. La muerte de Anthony me deja triste, apenas había vivido, jamás lo olvidare, era un amigo incomparable para mí, el mejor que he tenido, aparte de ti…" Había sido amiga de Anthony y cuando murió su padre al ver perdido a su nieto, tuvo un paro cardiaco y en menos de dos días también se había ido. No solo había perdido al único hijo de su hermana, sino a su padre, el ser que más admiraba. Para Candy, el mejor amigo, para él la perdida había sido doble.

Alistar ya se había acercado con bebidas al par de chicas y conversaba con ellas. Albert buscaba la manera de dejarse ganar y pagar la apuesta, no podía hacerle eso a Candy, no a ella, hacía años que no la veía, era la mejor amiga de Anthony. Y ya una vez había dudado de su reputación y su amistad con su sobrino, ahora otra vez pasaba por ello.

Trataba de hacer que Alistar se alejara, pero este ya no lo veía, se encontraba conversando con ellas amenamente. Albert al sentirse derrotado, se iba con él y se presentaba, saludando a Candy

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

Alistar de inmediato apretaba los labios y preguntaba

\- ¿Se conocen?

Albert tomaba el hombro de Alistar y lo separaba agregando,

\- Me equivoque, me doy por perdido, lo siento, no vi que…

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! Una apuesta es una apuesta, no te puedes retractar.

\- Es que… ella es…

\- No te preocupes, ya vi la ventaja, aun así te ganare.

\- Me doy por perdido, te pago la apuesta.

\- Así no tiene validez. No es justo que te eches atrás ahora.

Albert regresaba con Stear y Candy notaba cierta tensión, pensaba que aún se parecía mucho a Anthony, su amigo de la infancia. No dejaba de ser tan atractivo como lo había sido él, por eso era su tío. Lo extraño era que la saludara y se acercara, después de muchos años de no verse, ni siquiera de visitar las tumbas de su hermana y su sobrino. O al menos en eso, no habían coincidido.

\- Albert se le ha ocurrido una idea fantástica. Comentaba Stear sin saber nada de ellas. Me dice que si desean pueden i con nosotros este fin de semana en el campo, iremos a pasar una semana allá, ¿les parece bien?

Candy que sabía a donde podía ser, agregaba

\- ¿A Lakewood? ¿Irán a la casa grande?

Stear emocionado confirmaba,

\- ¿La conoces? Es un lugar fantástico, ya han mandado arreglar la mansión hace meses, con gusto veremos los avances de la remodelación. Paty emocionada preguntaba,

\- Candy, ¿vamos a ir?

\- Ese lugar es muy bonito, vivía hace años allá cerca a la mansión. Desde que me vine a la ciudad no he vuelto, pensé que… tu tampoco Albert

\- Si he ido continuamente. Es mi hogar, después de todo.

Albert bajaba el rostro. Candy se veía hermosa, ya no era una niña jovial, ahora era una mujer y muy atractiva, sin embargo, que hubiera hecho esa maldita apuesta, no era lo más apropiado. Todo por… ¡estúpido!

Alistar de inmediato con aceptación agregaba

\- Entonces nos iremos este fin de semana, la pasaremos genial. Estoy seguro de que Albert nos mostrara todos los paisajes que tanto ha presumido, en las fotos que nos muestra.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Gracias, por continuar comentando, leyendo y apoyando esta inventiva de crear historias y luego continuarlas**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
